A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for automobile consoles, and more specifically to an automobile console having a console frame formed of one or more tubular members.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to provide a vehicle with a console positioned between two seats. These known consoles either have no rigid frame structure or include a frame structure formed of flat steel stampings or castings. An example of such a frame structure is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,976 to Doughty et al.
While many known console frame structures work well for their intended purpose, consoles continue to get larger and taller and often are used as armrests. These factors may tend to increase the forces exerted on console frame structures. The console assembly of this invention overcomes these difficulties and provides a console frame with sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand these forces.